Stones, the fifth Marauder
by StupidLegos
Summary: Harry had went in that room just to get a quill and ink well for Sirius, but a little box struck his curiosity and so did that little book inside it. He never intended to read but he had, he wondered just who 'Stones' was, when he found out it surprised him. Now he want's to know about the woman who was supposed to be his Godmother that mysteriously went missing. Sirius/OC
1. Chapter 1

I've deleted this story to start over fresh...

Hello everyone. I know it's been a really long time since I've even touched this account and I've like to apologize. I've been going through some serious personal stuff in my life lately and I've been having some bad emotional issues. That's why I've been away for so long and haven't been here. But, I'm promise I'll try to start up-dating from now on once I find insperation again, okay?

It's just, I've lost my mom. Not like, she died but, she's not here right now and this has all become very hard for me. I'm living at my dads for now until she gets back and I hate my dad. So, once again, I'm really sorry and I'll try okay?


	2. The Diary

**_(Holy shit, it's finally here. I can't believe this took so fucking long to get out. ;n; I'm so sorry everyone. But here is the new and improved first chapter. That took for fucking ever to write. It's SO LONG. I hope you can all forgive me for that. UHG. My brains scattered badly. But anyway, let's not waste any more time reading this stupid A/N. Here's the chapter)_**

* * *

_...Pictures of you,  
Pictures of me,  
Hung upon your wall,  
For the world to see,_

_Pictures of you,  
Pictures of me,  
Remind us all,  
Of what we **used** to be..._

_Of what we **could** have been..._

_Of what we **should** have been._

**_Third P.O.V._**

He stopped at the top of the stairs, looking to his left he noticed a door he had always been quiet curious about. He had never been in it before. He honestly didn't think he was allowed, despite the fact he lived here too. He just wondered because the door was always closed and the lights always off. The only people he had seen go in there were Sirius and Kreacher. Maybe he had seen Remus go in once or twice Though Kreacher had goes in everyday and comes out muttering about a late mistress, from what Harry had seen, Sirius goes in a few times a month. He would never stay more than a few minutes at a time and he would always emerge with a blank expression. But his eyes would always say it all.

_Loss._

Maybe someone died in there? Someone Sirius was close too? But then again, he never heard him talk about some one he lost other than Harry's dad and mom. It couldn't have been his parents or his brother, seeing Sirius never really liked them. So what could be so important about it? He took a few steps closer to the door and reached his hand out to the knob slowly. Maybe he didn't know why, but even the door it's self screamed importance. He twisted the knob and gently pushed the door open, listening to the creak echo about the room and it just seemed louder only because he felt he wasn't supposed to be in here. Once the door had opened enough for him to fit in, he quickly slipped through and fully into the room. With one look around the room he swallowed thickly and decided. Oh yeah, he wasn't supposed to be in here.

The big four-poster bed was tattered and covered in dust, the velvety dark blue, worn out material looked like it had seen better days - much like everything else he laid his eyes on in there. The threads of the white patterns were starting to cone un-done. The thick blue comforter was neatly made and the bed looked like it hadn't been slept in for years.

The floorboards creaked with every step he took forward, looking around more.

The book shelf, were bowing from the bottom from the age of it and all the books it held. They were big and thick, worn out as if they had been read through many times.

The warm sunlight poured through what little of the curtain was open and what seemed to be scratches on it. Pieces of the curtain laid down below it on the floor. He silently wondered what scratched it so horribly.

All-in-all, the room was completely deprived of life. Even the bundle of roses in the middle of the bed were dead and withered. This room honestly looked like no-one ever came in here and when Kreacher did, did he ever even clean it? The only thing that looked like it was still in its glory days was the desk and the little box sitting atop it. And upon further inspection, he noticed the box had a little fox painted neatly on it and below the little fox was a name. _Scarlette. _Okay, wonderful. Now, who the bloody hell was, _Scarlette_? Maybe.. This is who the room belonged too? No. Sirius didn't have sisters and he wasn't married or engaged. But then again, Harry didn't know much about his Godfathers past, so he could have had one. Couldn't he?

Nah, not _Sirius_. Didn't he always talk about how he was this ladies' man in school?

Despite the silent warning going off in his head that he shouldn't pry further, that's exactly what he did. His index finger traveled under the edge of the lid and he applied pressure, bringing the lid up with the movement of his finger. He couldn't help but notice how new the wood felt. It wasn't splintering or decaying. Once the lid was fully up, he gently laid it backwards completely and looked at the content inside.

Sure, somewhere deep down inside Harry he felt guilty for snooping around, but hey. He's a curious teenager. What are you going to do?

He looked back at the closed-door quickly, listening for the sounds of footsteps in case any one came. He was this far, he did not want to have to back out. When he herd none he turned his head back towards the box and started to rummage. Letters, tons of letters- wait. Is that a book? And a picture underneath? His eyebrows rose in surprise and excitement, but mostly excitement he had finally found something. Picking up the book, he ran the tips of his fingers over the leather of it. Now this, was certainly used and worn out. The cover and of it were stained with only Merlin knows what, the edges of the pages were yellow and a little crumped, the writing on the cover of the book was starting to fade so bad he could hardly make out what it said. Even with his glasses. So with a lot of squinting and hard staring he finally made out only the name, _Stones._

Wow, his day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it? Now there's this!? Seriously!

He sighed, shaking his head as he gently laid the book down, not wanting to ruin it anymore then it was. He still needed to go through- Whoa, wait, what!? His eyes widened and he stared down at the book, taking a slight step back. What was this thing doing to him? He wasn't about to go through someone's personal things, he just wasn't that type of guy. He rolled his eyes with a slump of his shoulder, glancing back over at the open box. Yeah, because that has turned out great so far. He went back to his rummaging through the box, with a shrug of his shoulders. There was no going back now, no unseeing what he had seen, so why the bloody hell not? He froze, feeling his blood stop and his heart quicken at the picture he now looked at. With a shaky hand he reached in to pick it up and looked it with wide eyes. Oh no, no, no, no..

It was a picture of a woman, who looked to be about 5'3, her brown hair cascaded down to her waist and her blue eyes shone brightly. Even without the big smile on her face, anyone would be able to tell how happy, how excited she was just by looking at the shine in her eyes. But what freaked Harry out the most was the little boy she was holding and cooing too.

_Sirius had a kid!?_

He pursed his lips at how impossible and ridiculous that sounded. His own Godfather would not keep _that much _away from him! There was no way. He quickly turned it over so he could look at the back, his eyes scanning it for any writing he could see and down at the left corner bottom was writing in a neat cursive.

_'July 32nd, 1980._

_Harry and his Godmother.'_

Um, what?

His gaze turned black as he looked up at the wall in front of him. After a few moments his eyebrows furrowed with confusion. He didn't have a Godmother. At least no one told him he did, and if he did, where is she now? Why couldn't she be here when he might need her? Then it hit him. Scarlette, was his Godmother? He quickly looked down at the picture, looking at her smiling and cooing face and it switched between the camera and baby him. Well, he had a face with the name now and that's always good. He huffed as he looked towards the door, slapping he picture back on the desk. How come_ no one_ told him? He had a Godmother and no one cared to tell him? Sure, she's not there, but for Merlin's sake he would have liked to know he actually had one. But now the question still lingered. Why wasn't she there? He groaned, closing his eyes as he rubbed his temples. He really needed to stop over thinking so much. His eyes shot open and slowly slid towards the book. Maybe Stones was Scarlette. But what if that wasn't it? Then he would have raided some one's personal book for nothing. Sure he already went through this woman's personal things, but to do it to two people? Now that's just wrong.

He reached forward to pick up the book until a voice cut into the air, breaking his train of thought. "Harry?"

Oh shit, shit. Bloody hell. Harry's head snapped towards the door at the sound of Sirius' voice. The Ink well and Quill! He was just supposed to come up here and get those for Sirius, then he had to go and get side tracked. He knew he shouldn't come in here. This is a serious no, no. What would he do if he found Harry in here? What could Harry's excuse be? One look at this room and you could clearly tell that if there was any ink in here, it'd be dried out! "Prongslet?"

He quickly looked around to see if he could at least set his eyes on a Quill and by luck he saw a pure white one stuffed in a cubby on the desk. He quickly grabbed it and turned to leave but stopped. He looked back at the book and the picture. He didn't want to leave those behind, something told him not too and so he didn't. So he grabbed the picture and slipped it inside the back of the book, then turned around and made his way towards the door. With a big sigh, he reached forward to open it. Maybe Sirius wouldn't get to mad about him being in that room. He wouldn't get mad because Harry got curious would he? No, not with him being a Marauder. That would be such hypocritism. He quickly walked out of the room to see said man leaning past Harry's door frame, looking for him in there. Harry held up his hand, even though his Godfather couldn't see it. "Right here."

Sirius turn around with a smile on his face, but Harry noticed it falter a bit as the grown man looked between the boy and the door. Harry knew it, he shouldn't have gone in there. It was bad idea. But he was just so, curious..

Sirius swallowed and noticed Harry fidgeting because he was nervous. The man could honestly say he wasn't mad that someone had went in her room, it didn't bother him as long as nothing got damaged. He certainly wasn't mad Harry ventured in there, but being the devious child he was, he knew exactly what excuse the boy would come up with and that it wouldn't be true. This caused him to grin. Harry noticed the grin spread across his Godfathers face and the boy knew. It didn't matter what excuse he came up with, Sirius would know he was curious. So with his head down and a sigh, he defeatedly held out the feather to the older Marauder. The man chuckled and took it out of his grasp. "Thank you, but, I had really already found one just a few moments after you left." That's when Sirius noticed the Book under Harry's arm. "So, you got her Diary?"

Diary? He was about to go through a girl's Diary? Well, that would have just made him feel lovely and not weird at all! He raised his head slightly and looked at it, then up to Sirius who was staring at the book. He wanted to know, he deserved to know didn't he? But, what if she had a reason to go? Something may have happened to her and then it'd be rude and awkward to bring it up, it would only make Sirius sad. But, he really had the right didn't he? She was - and if she's still alive is - his Godmother. So with a brig breath he stated, "No one ever told me I had a G-godmother."

The grin wiped off of the older man's face. That wasn't at all what he expected Harry to say. He expected just a flat-out 'whose diary is this?'. Maybe he felt a bit guilty for never telling the boy that. But, he didn't want to have to explain why she wasn't there either. Because he didn't know. He sighed and crossed his arms as his gaze went to the ground. He looked back up at Harry and nodded, as he made his way towards the stairs. "Come on, Prongslet. I think it's time we had a talk about something." Harry felt a bit of excitement course through him at the thought of him being told about her. He did deserve to know and he wanted to know. So he followed his Godfather down the stairs and to where he was taking him. The dining room.

After they entered the dining room and got comfortable in their chairs. Harry sat across the table in front of Sirius. It was quiet for a few moments until the man picked up the diary. Harry watched as the older Marauder looked at the cover of her diary, running his fingers along the edges of it in a caring way. He then cleared his throat, "Now, I wanted to tell you," He stopped and looked at Harry intensely, causing the young boy to swallow, waiting for him to say all the important things. "Everything you'll need to know about her, you can find in here. I wouldn't mind if you read it out-loud too, really."

Harry almost slammed his head against the table from that. Here he sat, waiting for something so important to be said from that man and he says... that!? He just wants to know what's in her diary. He settled for deadpanning at his Godfather. "But that's her diary! We can't just go through it!"

Sirius pouted like the man-child he is. Ever since he was younger he had always wanted to go through that Diary and she would always beat him away or have Lily do it. But now, he would get the chance to, even if he wasn't happy with the circumstances of why he could. He never had to tell Harry that though, did he? He smiled and patted the cover. "She would have let me go through it when we were younger so..."

Lies. All lies and Harry knew that. So he asked the question that would stump the poor man. "Then why haven't you?" And catch the man it did. He sat opening and closing his mouth, trying to think of a good comeback but when he couldn't think of one, he sat back in defeat and waved dismissively at Harry. And the boy took that as the que to ask his lingering question. "W-what happened too her?"

He took notice of the way Sirius tensed up at the question and he kind of regretted asking it, afraid of what the answer would be. The man stared down at the diary. That was the question he didn't want to have to answer. The question he had no answer too. He had been told she was... dead. But he never believed it because her body was never found. If there's no proof, there's no reason for him to think that way, right? So, he took a deep sigh and looked his Godson in the eye as he responded. "She disappeared. She left for a mission awhile back for the old Order and she... never came back."

The young boy swallowed hard. Well, that's interesting, the day he finds out he had a Godmother is the day he finds out she's most likely dead? His life is just all sunshine and rainbows isn't it? He sighed and looked up at the older man and took notice of the sadden look in his eyes. "I- I'm sorry."

The man looked down at the boy with a sad smile and a wave of his hand. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Prongslet. None of it was your fault." Then a small glint came into his eyes then he chuckled with a full smile and a wink. "She was a bit of an abusive little bird anyway. She had a tendency to hit me when I would do or say something stupid." He then pouted and looked at Harry directly. "I would always blame that on your mum."

Harry twiddled with his thumbs a bit. So she was good friends with his mum and dad, that made him feel good. He looked at the diary from the corner of his eye. Maybe he could learn a bit more about his mum and dad from that? No, no, that'd be wrong to do that. He looked back up at Sirius with a small smile. "What was she like?"

Sirius coughed and leaned forward onto the table, entwining his fingers together. "She was a unique woman. A great witch. She was a muggle-born you know?" He smile and chuckled as he said his next sentence. "She was a... scrapper."

Harry blinked, obviously not know what that was. "A what?"

Sirius let out a laugh at his Godsons confusion. It reminded him of James when she had first told them that's what she was. He smirked at his the young boy as he replied. "It means she can fight and isn't afraid to get a little dirty while doing so." Harry let out an 'oh' in reply letting it process for a few moments as the man opened the diary and looked at the picture Harry had slipped into it. He listened as Sirius mumbled, mostly to himself. "I remember when this was taken..."

"How did you all meet?"

The older Marauder looked up at the boy with raised eye-brows and an 'hmm?' before the question finally settled in his mind. "Oh, well, I'll tell you that story before we start in on her diary, hmm?" Harry sputtered a bit with a faint blush painting his cheeks. He obviously did not want to go through a girl's diary, for obvious reasons. Sirius chuckled and grinned. "James, you father, would have gone through a lot to get a peek at your mothers diary. Now, I understand why."

Harry sighed in defeat. He couldn't keep the poor man away from reading her diary and if it would make him feel better then whatever. Besides, this would let him know a bit more about her and he could learn some more on how his parents were when they were younger and it's not like she'd ever know- Ahh… He's turning into his Godfather. Shit. So with a nod, the boy agreed to listen to the story then let him read her diary.

Sirius chuckled and rubbed his hands together in accomplishment. He smiled and got comfortable in his chair, before looking at his Godson and started to tell the story. "We met on the train, the first year of Hogwarts. It was an interesting meeting since the bird was frustrated when she stormed into our compartment…"

And so, the two of them sat back as the story was being told..

* * *

_**(Me: I hate me life.**_

_**Demetrius: No you don't..**_

_**Me: UH, YEAH. I DO. DO YOU SEE HOW LONG THIS TOOK TO FINALLY GET IT OUT?**_

_**Demetrius: You just took your time because you wanted to make it better, no one hates you for doing that so calm down, miss mar.**_

_**Me: You guys don't hate me do you? -3-**_

_**Demetrius: *Mumbles about how crazy I am and can't just believe him***_

_**Me: Well I know, I suck, I made the first chapter a freaking cliff hanger, sorta, maybe, a bit. But, the next chapter is gonna be Third Person and let's face it. I write better in third pov. ;n ;**_

_**Demetrius: Now that, I must agree on.**_

_**Me: Asshole. n **_

_**Demetrius: You were the one that thought me up..**_

_**Me: FUUUUUUUU-**_

_**Demetrius: *sigh* We really hope you all enjoy the first new and improved chapter. We're very sorry it took so long and we hope you can all forgive us. Please enjoy and until next time, good bye!)**_

_**(TALLY HO, MOFOS!~)**_

_**(LEGOS: OUT!~)**_


	3. Perfume, it's a natural scent

**(doctorwhoharrypotter55 - SDHVIDV;Thank you so much! 3 And thanks with that too, everythings been all sorted out and now I'm back and ready to kick it! :D**

**Sunstar Writer - Thanks hon, you have no idea how much that means to me, really! c: I know, I have the same problem with my dad, except the man couldn't care if I was dead in a ditch some where so.. :I I'll PM you right now.**

**Keresa - I'm sorry I made you sad, but I do love the idea of this story too much to just trash it. And yeah, I wonder how many other people who followed this never checked on it and saw I'm putting it back. cX I won't keep you waiting anymore with this A/N so here you go! :D)**

**(Author: WE'RE BACK IN BUSSINESS! *Dances* George: Did we ever really leave? Fred: Never felt like it. Author: -n- . George: Even when she would get mad and say she never wants to mess with this bloody thing again.. Fred: We still never left. Both: *Nods* Author: *Walks away* I OWN NOTHING. Except Scarlette and any other OC and the idea for this story!)**

* * *

_**September, 1st, 1970.**_

_**Third P.O.V~ (Whole chapter.)**_

Her bright blue eyes squinted as she looked around at everything. She hated it. But then again, she hated home too with her parents and all. But this? This has to be the worst it could be. When _Professor McGonagall _had left her standing beyond the entrance of Platform 9 3/4 , stating she would be back _in a few moments_, she didn't know the woman would end up forgetting her. The young Muggle-born witch swallowed a lump in her throat as another person bumped into her. If this was how busy and full the train station would be every year on the first day, she wasn't sure she wanted to see the train or even the school. But now when she thought about it, her parents wouldn't be at that school..

And another bumped into her. She gritted her teeth and took a step forward as she trudged her way towards the train. Don't let the frustrated look on this eleven-year olds face fool you, she was excited about going to this school. There would be more people like her, where she could get appreciated and, could get away from home. This was going to be- -

* * *

- -Amazing! Finally he could get away from _these _people for most of the year, _every year _until he was legal. Why couldn't this have happened sooner? Sure he'd have to go back on Holidays, but did he really? But this? He couldn't believe this. No, wait he could. His mother always looked like a mental woman when she raged. A head-less chicken. But when his parents pulled him aside away from prying ears, did he honestly expect a heart-filled 'We'll miss you' goodbye? No, but he sure as hell would have liked one. He'd honestly have better luck getting one of those from a complete stranger.

All he got was a lecture on no talking to other kids who weren't Pure-bloods. Please, he would and will talk to and be friends with whoever he wants. He wasn't about to let them fill his head with that nonsense. Not like they had done to his brother. So with an exaggerated sigh and one last scold from his parents he pulled away with his trolley. He rolled his eyes and started to walk faster as his mother shouted a bit at him, "And Sirius, stay out of- -"

* * *

"-Trouble, James." The green-eyed boy rolled his eyes, trying to pull out of his rambling mothers grip to no avail. They knew this day was coming and they were all so excited for it - maybe some more than others; being his mom. She had been acting this way since he turned eleven and every day since then it seemed to get worst until now. Although he's glad he's getting to say goodbye to her, unlike his dad suggested, this was a bit embarrassing with her being a mother hen in front of all these kids he'd be going to school with. Maybe they wouldn't remember this, or maybe he would be made fun of for the rest of his school days as 'That Kid With the Over Protective Mother', oh Merlin he wouldn't be able to live with that. So with that in mind he not-so-gently pushed her away from him, looking around with shifty eyes to make sure know one saw the scene that just took place as he a faint, 'Yeah mom, I know.'

His father busted out with hearty laugh, throwing his head back and patting his son lightly on the shoulder, causing the poor boy to go into a coughing fit. As James doubled over coughing into his fist, his father calmed his laughing down and spoke to his wife who had her eyebrow raised in a questioning way. "Dorea, he's a boy, a _young _boy who's going into his first year at Hogwarts. What all could he really do.." She sighed and opened her mouth to remind her dear husband of just what he could do even now, until he spoke again in a soft mutter. "Until his second year when he knows his way around."

"_Charlus!_" The woman exclaimed with a half-shocked half-smiling face that she tried to cover up as she smacked the man on the arm. He was his spawn, he didn't need encouragement for Merlins sake.

He quickly coughed into his elbow, successfully hiding his laugh and smirk before pointing his finger at his son, wagging it in a scolding fashion. The boy gave his father a blank stare, wondering if his father secretly thought he couldn't tell he meant nothing he said with what he spoke next, "We demand to see all good grades and.. don't be getting into any trouble, young man! Or you'll be grounded.. for life!" Charlus nodded his head in an approving way, clearly happy with the words he just spoke. James shook his head, waved to his parents and turned on his heel to scurry away as quickly as possible.

"Be careful- -"

* * *

**_-_** -His golden eyes blinked as the corners of his lips twitched up into a smile as he looked onto the proud faces of his parents. He couldn't believe this, it was such a Miracle that he, _he, _had received a letter from Hogwarts, accepting him in. Oh, how he liked that word; _Acceptance_ - but he hardly doubted he would get that if he just didn't tell anyone.. his mind wandered, swirling with doubts as he stared off into the distance, not even listening to his parents. Until they said his name. "-Remus." Snapping his eyes and thoughts back to them, the smile took over his features once more. And it had made his parents so proud of him and he vowed from that moment on, he would be the best he could be from there forth. He wouldn't get into trouble, he would get the best grades!

Leaning forward, both his parents pulled him into a hug. Snuggling his head in to them a bit further, he spoke his good byes. "I promise I'll be good, mom, dad. Good bye." Pulling back the boy looked them over what would be the last time for the whole school year, before he turned to walk away. Looking at the train he was heading towards he- -

* * *

- -Let out a small sigh, looking the big train up and down with his baby blue eyes. Grabbing a hold of the door handle, he pulled backwards opening the door, until a bigger kid pushed him out-of-the-way and told him to 'Move!'. Sprawled out against the door he bit his lip to hold back another sigh and quickly scurried inside the door as fast as his short legs could take him, just as the train whistle blew.

A few moments later of walking down the aisle, opening compartment after compartment, hearing the 'you can't sit here' rejection. Peter stopped walking at the sight before him, tilting his head to the side in a mouse like way. A young girl with red and white hair kicked a compartment door harshly and let out a string of curse words in what he assumed to be an American accent, before she took off running down the hall way when the door started to slide open. He gulped as they looked over towards him with squinted eyes and one of them pulled out their wand, pointing it in his direction. _'Oh no..'_

* * *

Scarlette huffed, crossing her arms as she stomped her way down a bit before trying again. She couldn't believe people sometimes! They were just so rude and judging! Stomping her way down the hall, she didn't notice the figure about her height but a little chubbier heading her way until she ran into him. She let out a small 'oof' as she stumbled back away from him. She looked up, opening her mouth to apologize but closed it as she saw no one there and she wondered if she was just as crazy as she believed _everyone _in her family was.

"Are you okay..?"

Eh, she still could be for all she knows. Inwardly shrugging, she looked at where the voice came from which was downwards. She pushed out her hand, smiling as she silently offered to help him up off his butt from where he ungracefully landed. She cleared her throat before speaking to him n a soft voice "You're the one on the floor.. but you still ask me if I'm okay?"

His face flushed up, the red showing brightly on his pale skin as he stared into her blue eyes before turning away, trying to hide his embarrassment. Looking at her hand from the corner of his eye, he couldn't believe it. Some one, A girl, a girl he didn't even know was offering to help him up? Looking her over Peter blushed slightly again, thinking she looked like she could be strong enough, plus he didn't even knock her over. Looking up at her face and taking her hand, he took notice of how pretty her smile was and how brightly her eyes shined. "I just.. w-well.. you're a girl.." He replied shyly as she helped pull him up back onto his feet.

The bi colored hair girl blinked blankly at him before she raised her eyebrow in a challenging way, pursed her lips together, slapped her hands on her waist and opened her mouth. "And? If I remember correctly I am the only who didn't fall over AND I helped you up." They stared at each other like this for a moment before her face broke into a goofy smile and she started to giggle at his shyness. Her hand slapped his shoulder perhaps a bit to hard. "I'm just messing with you.. actually I do have something to ask you."

"Hmm..?" He looked at her for a moment as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Where's the bathroom?"

A pregnant silence filled in around them as they stared at one another. The bottom of her shirt rolled up in a ball, her eyes focused off to the side and her lips pursed. His face blank and his hands in his pocket before he pulled them out and jabbed his thumb in the direction he had just come from. She looked back at him and nodded her head, scurrying past him and quietly thanking him. He stood there for a moment before a small smile flashed on his face, but vanished just a quickly when he realized he never got her name.. and she never got his.

* * *

His green eyes scanned the compartment after he just opened the door. For a moment he watched the blue/grey eyed boy talk to the golden eyed one, before they both looked up at him. James cleared his throat and introduced him self as he slowly walked in and sat down closest to the door, for now. The sand haired boy looked up and gave a soft smile before introducing himself. "Remus Lupin."

The black-haired boy with the blueish tint to it flipped his hair out of his eyes and grinned, clasping his hands together behind his head. James immediately saw the mischievous glint in his eyes and decided this should be an extremely fun experience. "Sirius, Sirius Orion Black."

The boy with the glasses raised his eyebrow in a 'really?' way, looking at the relaxed trouble maker in front of him. "Serious?"

"Hardly ever, mate!"

The two busted out laughing and Remus just smiled before picking up a book he laid out and started to read as they chatted away about anything and everything; Quidditch, what house they wanted to be in, etc. It stayed like that for a few minutes before the door opened yet again and a girl's voice broke in. "Uh, all the other compartments were full.." _'of losers'_ she added bitterly in her head.

Sirius scanned her over for a moment before smirking and jumping up, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, instantly becoming a 'knight in shinning armor' for a 'damsel in distress'. Grinning that sparkly tooth grin, she was sure any girl would fall for when they got older, she spoke. "Of course there's room for you, bird. Right over here.. next to me." He motioned his hand over to the empty seat that was indeed right next to him. She looked at the empty one beside it and the empty on the middle of the other two, before sitting down.

James snorted at his new buddy and his actions towards the girl. He had to admit she had pretty eyes but she just wasn't his type, whatever his type was at his age. Throwing his arms in the air he scoffed. "Come on, Sirius, let the girl breathe honestly! And fresh air too, not your smelly perfume." He chuckled saying the end.

"It's cologne and I don't wear any of that either! This," He motioned to himself. "Is all natural."

"What? The smell of desperation with a pinch of _more _desperation and a dash of 'Oh-I'm-so-desperate'?"

"Smells better than you at least, I swear I needed a clothes pin to put over my nose from clear over here!"

Remus let a sigh and saw the poor girl let out a snort of amusement as she scooted father away from the two arguing boys. Laying his book down and standing up, he walked through the argument - they didn't even notice - and sat down beside the bi colored hair girl. He cleared his throat and held out his hand before introducing himself. Of course he was skeptic about meeting people and making friends with his _condition_, but if no one knew and he wasn't around them so much he wouldn't have to worry, right? "Remus Lupin."

She smiled at him and shook his hand with a firm grip for a girl. When she spoke after a moment of where she looked to be thinking, he couldn't believe he had just noticed her accent. "Scarlette, Scarlette Crade." He smiled back and her attention got cut short when a figure walked by, causing her head to snap towards that way and her eyes to narrow. She mumbled something to herself before slowly standing up and opening the compartment door a bit. Looking back at the boy she just met, she held up a finger signaling him to wait a moment before she walked out. "Hey! You!" He heard her call taking after the figure.

The door slid open again, causing the boys now heated argument to stop and look. Not only was Scarlette there but another a boy. A short boy with baby blue eyes and light brown hair waved slightly. The girl grinned before introducing the boy. "Everyone, this is.." Her lips pursed as she realized she never really did get his name.

"P-peter Pettigrew."

The other three smile- well, one grinned. As they introduced themselves too. Peter smiled lightly, but then turned towards the girl who had been so nice to him lately. "I-I never did get your name.."

"Scarlette. My name's Scarlette."

* * *

_**(Extra A/N: I know, maybe showing each of them in the beginning of the chapter was a bit stupid, and hard to read, but I thought it was kind of cool. CX But if anyone has any problems reading it let me know and I'll go in and change it. Does she seem Mary-sue ish? D: James was being a cock-block for the eleven year old Sirius. LOOOOL. Don't worry, Lily and snape come in the next chapter. :D)**_

_**(Author: ):O *Stomps around in weird dance type way, swinging my arms around like a maniac singing* PETER HAS A CRUUUUSH~ PETER HAS A CRUUUSH~ AND I'M A MEAN AUTHOR BECAUSE THEY NEVER END UP TOGETHER!~ HUYAHAHAHHA. **_

_**Demetrius: They haven't come to take you away yet?**_

_**Author: They haven't created a secure enough Ward for people like me yet.**_

_**Demetrius: I'm sure you would have a Ward Z.**_

_**Author: *Continues to dance like a retard***_

_**Demetrius: ... would you like to say anything to our readers about the story..?**_

_**Author: Oi, you're the one who started on with the mental institute thingy.**_

_**Demetrius: *Sighs***_

_**Author: Anywho! I thought Remus's spot was a little shittest.. even though I re-wrote it four times.. Peters kinda sucked to.. but over all.. I'm (not) happy with it. (But I won't re-do it because I'm to lazaaay!)**_

_**Demetrius: lolwhut?**_

_**Author & Demetrius: LOLOLOLOLOL.**_

_**Demetrius: *Coughs and straightens up* Anyway..**_

_**Author: EHEHEHUHUHUHUHU!~ LOOK AT MEE, I'M A PRETTAY PONY!~ *Runs off into the distance stripping and whooping***_

_**Demetrius: *Blank stare*)**_

_**(TALLY HO, MOFOS!~)**_

_**(STUPIDLEGOS: OUT!~)**_


End file.
